


What If?: Double Trouble

by AarrowOM



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AarrowOM/pseuds/AarrowOM
Summary: Peter-in-Eddie and Symbie discover that not all symbiote/host relationships are the same after Peter and Eddie swap bodies.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Flash Thompson & Venom Symbiote, Flash Thompson/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	What If?: Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Back when Spider-Man/Venom: Double Trouble was first announced, no one was sure what the content would be. Marvel's alluded to how Eddie and Symbie have "experimented" but what if Double Trouble was set in the Earth-616 universe and things were a little more graphic? Inspired by both "the horny Venom comic" and gleesquid's visual essay on how Flash Thompson is gay. I'm hoping that I got all the tags right, more or less. Oh, and Peter's not as much of a speciest bastard towards Symbie, either.

Symbie starts rippling over Eddie's hole.

Peter-in-Eddie jumps up, scrambling around trying to dislodge the symbiote bonded to him. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Extending a tendril out of Eddie's shoulder, Symbie manifests a small head to stare at Eddie's face and vocalizes for Peter's benefit. "We need phenethylamine." The statement is just that, a statement.

Sighing, half in exasperation and half in anger, Peter glares at the manifested form. "I'll go get you some chocolate, then!"

The response is instant, "Not the same. We help each other."

Peter moves Eddie's finger up suddenly to point at the symbiote's manifested face, "Don't you fucking dare!" Incensed, Peter can almost forget the alien nature of moving Eddie's merely-human body-builder frame with the mental pathways used to his own superhuman, but lithe, form.

More symbiotic flesh pulls out of Eddie's body, taking the form of Venom. "We can be a different shape." Their waist shrinks and breasts take form, the shape of She-Venom forming in front of Peter.

Eddie's mouth drops open, Peter stammering for a response.

Symbie tilts their head in mild confusion. "No?"

Peter shakes Eddie's head vigorously, hands up between them. "No!"

Symbie shifts forms again, waist expanding out and breasts flattening. Spikes appear on it's shoulders with Agent Venom's distinctive appearance manifesting. Waiting expectantly, it says nothing.

Peter-in-Eddie looks horrified. Eddie's features contorted in a way that Symbie can't recall seeing on their Other. "Flash was a good host; we were a hero."

Peter hesitates, ignoring the pride in the symbiote's statement, but eventually says, "Yeah, you were. But Flash was my friend; I don't want to fuck him."

The manifested Agent Venom moves closer, the "armor" plates of its chest pressed against Eddie's raised palms. "Why not? He wanted to fuck you."

"WHAT!?"

Peter's shout makes Symbie pull back, more confused than ever. "See into our hosts' minds, see their dreams, see their memories. We were with Flash for years. Saw his nightmares. Saw his hopes. He was broken. We were broken. But we helped each other. We were better together."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This isn't the first thing I've written, but it's the first thing I've posted to AO3.


End file.
